


Take A Break

by RedTeamShark



Series: Los Santos is No Place for the Innocent [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Even the wicked rest occasionally.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

When Geoff said to do things, it generally behooved a person to follow the orders. Ryan was not an exception to this rule; he didn’t get where he was by ignoring direct commands from the city’s most powerful crime lord, after all.

So when Geoff told him to take a vacation after they’d taught the thieving dock worker a firm lesson, he agreed. There was a cabin up in the mountains, an isolated place that he could go to. No one would bother him, he didn’t have to think about work, and it would give Michael time to get heat from the cops off of them—not that there ever was much.

He packed a bag and headed up to the cabin, letting himself in with the key Geoff had given him, falling onto the couch in front of the large fireplace almost immediately. There was a note there from Jack, indicating that the bearded man had taken care of all the little details like stocking the fridge and making sure the place was clean and ready to be inhabited for a weekend. It was a nice cabin, a single large room with a staircase off to the side, the open loft holding the bedroom. Even the bathroom, while fully modern, didn’t deteriorate the rustic feel of the place. The back wall was comprised of two large windows that overlooked the lake and the cliffs beyond, the view bisected by the chimney of the oversized fireplace. There was a balcony off the front of the building from the loft and a deck off the back, and over all Ryan agreed that it was a nice place to stay and relax. He had every intention of doing just that, too.

Right up until Ray came into the room.

He had a gun drawn the moment the door was opened, pointed at the intruder to his solitude. Standing in the doorway, mostly silhouetted by the bright afternoon sun, Ray slowly raised his hands up near his head. Ryan squinted, lowering his gun reluctantly, frowning. “What are you doing here?”

The younger man stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and taking his backpack off, dropping it on the bench near the front door as he kicked off his shoes. “Geoff sent me on vacation. Said that I needed a break after the last thing. Just doin’ what I’m told.”

Setting the handgun back on the table, Ryan frowned slightly. Geoff hadn’t said he needed a vacation, those weren’t his exact words… He’d said that Ryan needed “a little R and R.”

“Son of a bitch.” The brunette muttered, flopping back onto the couch. “Well, make yourself at home. I don’t know what you do to unwind, but I plan to just enjoy the quiet.”

“What’s up?” Crossing the room and taking a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs since Ryan was currently occupying the entire couch, Ray only shrugged. “I’ll think of something, I guess.”

A brief shake of his head dismissed the conversation, a less-than-comfortable silence falling between them. After a few minutes, Ray got up and slipped out the back door. A few seconds later, Ryan could faintly hear him speaking to someone—a one-sided conversation, so a phone call, he concluded.

–

It wasn’t until the sun had set and they were eating dinner that Ray considered sleeping arrangements. He’d explored most of the cabin during the afternoon and was in no way oblivious to the fact that there was only one bed in the loft. “So…”

Ryan looked up, frowning slightly before understanding dawned on him. He shrugged. “We can share.”

“You’re okay with that?”

“I don’t give a shit.” They finished their dinner in silence, Ray washing up the dishes while Ryan once again settled onto the couch, turning on the lamp as he re-opened his book. Soft footsteps crossed the room and Ray settled into a chair again, pulling some sort of electronic device out of his pocket and turning it on. A moment later the sounds of a video game issued forth, quickly ceasing as the dark-haired man plugged in a pair of headphones.

The hours of the day grew later and finally, with a yawn and a spine-cracking stretch, Ryan closed his book and shut off the lamp. Ray looked up from his game, nodding slightly as the older man tilted his head towards the loft. Heading upstairs and stripping down to just his boxers, Ryan settled between the bed sheets, his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes on the ceiling. He heard Ray coming up the stairs a few minutes later, the rustle of clothes as he stripped down, the shift in weight on the bed as he also climbed in. The bed was large, plenty of room for both of them to lie comfortably without touching, but Ray slid over to him between the sheets, stopping when their hips bumped together.

“Sorry…” He murmured in the dark, turning his back to the older man, releasing a drawn-out exhale. “I… uh… I like body heat.”

“It’s fine.” Ryan whispered back, his hands dropping from behind his head, one resting lightly on Ray’s hip through the blanket. “But don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“We’re… open.” Ray shrugged, drawing his knees up and sighing. “Kinda have to be, all things considered.”

Silence overtook them, the room soon filled with the sound of both men’s steady breathing as they drifted into sleep. Ryan shifted in his sleep, his arms sliding over Ray’s midsection, pulling the smaller male in closer to himself in the middle of the night. He pressed his forehead to the back of Ray’s head, knees tucking in behind his as their bodies lined up flush together.

Ray awoke first, shifting backwards into the chest pressed to his back, vaguely aware that the body behind him was too broad, too muscular to be Gavin. The arms around him were warm, though, and he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about it. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up with a stranger… And usually the circumstances were less pleasant.

He jolted against the pillows as he remembered just who was sleeping next to him, eyes widening slightly. It was one thing to share space with Ryan, he really didn’t think the man would kill him unprovoked… but there was a big difference between sharing space and practically spooning. Ray squirmed himself free of the arms around him, sitting up and slipping from the bed, running a hand over his face. “Fuck.”

“Something wrong?” Ryan’s voice behind him made his spine straighten, but he turned slowly, shaking his head as he looked the older man up and down. Lying on his back now, propped up slightly against the pillows. One hand lifted, running through his sleep-disheveled hair. With a yawn, Ryan swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed, standing and stretching. “I’m gonna go for a walk if you want first shower.”

He was frozen in place, watching the muscles in Ryan’s back move, watching the scars shift and dance across his skin as he stretched and reached for a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Ray swallowed, the question leaving his lips before he could stop it. “What’re they from?”

Ryan didn’t turn around, didn’t stop dressing as the question hit his ears. “Life.” He answered after a moment, pulling his shirt on and finally turning to face the bed. He leaned over it, one hand running down a prominent scar on Ray’s chest, a patch of discolored skin from where he’d burned off a tattoo. The younger man flinched away. “What’re yours from?”

“L… life.” He whispered, hurriedly pulling on his own t-shirt. “I-I’ll be in the shower.”

By the time Ryan came back from his walk, Ray was making breakfast, most of the shaking in his hands abated. The older man frowned, ducking into the shower briefly, joining him in the kitchen once he was clean and dressed. Nimble fingers slid through Ray’s hair, his voice low. “Geoff told me to relax this weekend. What’d he tell you?”

Ray shivered, ducking away from his hand and closing his eyes. “To rest. Why?”

“He thinks he’s so funny…” Ryan answered, making up his own breakfast and taking a seat at the table, eating slowly. “Get some R and R, send the two people with names that start with R out to do it. What an asshole.”

Rest and relax they did, however, in their own ways. Ryan’s eyes breezed over text in books, new volumes that had been released while he was on the inside. Ray’s fingers fiddled with his handheld game system and his phone, his voice the only sound in the afternoon as he placed another long phone call from the back deck. The quiet was peaceful, such a sharp contrast to their normal lives of action, shouting, shooting. Ray could get used to something like this, every now and then. He just wished he was here with Gavin instead of Ryan.

“I miss you, is all.” He murmured into the receiver, sighing and slumping lower in the deck chair. “Don’t make fun of me for it, but I do.”

“The apartment’s quiet as hell without you, Ray.” Gavin agreed, his voice low on the line. “I wish Geoff had sent us on vacation together, but I understand why he didn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” Ray forced his voice to be teasing, waiting for the whine about work that would inevitably come.

Instead Gavin remained quiet for drawn out seconds. In the background, Ray thought he heard another voice. Finally, Gavin’s accented tones returned to the phone. “It means that Joel’s in town again and I’m… I’m playing tour guide.”

“Oh.” Nodding, ignoring the way his stomach clenched up, Ray sighed. “I’ll let you get back to work, then.” He ended the call, standing and heading back into the cabin. Ryan was still immersed in his book, but the Puerto Rican was sure that he could distract him from that.

He climbed onto the couch slowly, planting his hips on either side of Ryan’s, fingers closing over the top of the book and pulling it away. “Hey.”

The older man looked up at him, one eyebrow lifted curiously. “Hello. I was reading that.”

Planting what he hoped was a seductive look on his face, Ray rolled his hips slowly. “I’ve got something better than a book for you to look at.” He whispered, shivering as a hand ran up his denim-clad thigh, keeping eye contact as cool fingertips slid under his shirt and pressed low on his stomach.

“Do you?” Ryan’s voice was still bland, neutral. If it wasn’t for the hands wandering over him, Ray would have thought the older man completely unaffected. “Why the sudden change?”

He didn’t have an answer for that, not one that he could put into words. Instead he leaned down, letting his lips close over Ryan’s, feeling the nearly immediate swipe of a tongue against his mouth, the hand that fisted in his hair and held him in place. His palms planted on the other man’s chest, feeling the slow rhythm of his heart as their kiss deepened, as his own breath grew short from anticipation.

The fingers running over his skin slowed as they moved lower, delving below the waistband of his jeans and pressing lightly against the skin over his hip bones. Ryan pulled away from the kiss, frowning slightly. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.” Ray agreed, sitting up and pulling his own shirt over his head, letting it drop behind the couch. “I’ve been sure since I met you.” He didn’t add that psychosis was kind of hot, didn’t try to explain the sudden change in his personality. Ryan pulled him back down into another kiss before he could even try, lips and teeth and tongue. When the brunette moved away from his mouth and began to plant wet kisses and suck damning hickeys into his neck, Ray moaned, rolling his hips down again.

The fingers were still inside his jeans, still putting light pressure on his skin. When the hand pulled away he whimpered, the sound turning into a sharp gasp as a rough palm cupped him through his jeans. He could feel and hear Ryan laughing against the skin of his neck, one small point of clarity in the otherwise fuzzy world where all of his focus was on the hand between his legs.

“I won’t be gentle with you.” Ryan whispered against his skin, squeezing again. “You’re going to have bruises… you’re going to be sore… you might even shed a tear or two.” His nails scraped down Ray’s back as if to demonstrate, making him arch and hiss. “But you’re also going to feel good.” He continued, fingertips undoing button and zipper nimbly, delving inside and squeezing him through his briefs. “There is no pain without pleasure, and there is no pleasure without pain.”

“I can handle it.” The younger man panted out, shifting slightly, pressing their lips together again. “I want you to make me scream and I don’t want to know if I’m screaming because it hurts or because it feels just that good.”

“You’re putting yourself in a dangerous situation…” Ryan’s hands slid away, trailing from Ray’s shoulders to his wrists, closing around the fragile intersection of bone and squeezing.

“My life is a dangerous situation. Besides, I have you pi—“ An abrupt movement switched their positions, Ray finding himself flat on his back on the couch, arms trapped behind his back, his legs splayed to either side of Ryan’s hips and his cock straining to escape his open jeans.

“You were saying?” Fingertips traced down his chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake, making him shiver and arch, cry out as they pressed to bruises and scars. Ryan paused near the patch of miscolored skin he’d pointed out earlier, lightly tracing the edges of it, stroking his fingertips over the different textures. “Tell me about this one.”

He didn’t talk about his old scars, not with anyone. Not even with Gavin; Gavin had been there, Gavin knew what they used to be, how they came to be what they were now. He didn’t want to talk about them, he didn’t want to think about them, he didn’t want to have a past.

He didn’t want to have Ryan looking at him with disappointment.

Ray opened his mouth, nearly babbling about the old identifying tattoo, about Liberty City, about the great escape he and Gavin had pulled off. The pain of burning the ink out of his skin, the worries over infections and resurfacing. About watching the burn slowly heal and the ink not come back, until finally it was just a patch of discolored skin, nothing more damning than that. Ryan pulled his shirt off as Ray talked, undid his jeans and kicked them away, his boxers soon following; he slowly removed Ray’s jeans and briefs. He knelt on the couch between the younger man’s spread thighs, one hand lightly stroking over his hip as his speech wound down, leaning over him and kissing him slowly when the words finally trailed off.

“Welcome to Los Santos.” He murmured against the Puerto Rican’s lips, feeling the slight tremble his words brought, seeing the way his eyes snapped back to reality, gaze no longer distant with dark memories. His hand trailed from Ray’s hip to his cock, wrapping around him and beginning to stroke slowly. He could feel every minute movement of the man below him, hear every sharp inhale and shuddered exhale. His hand moved at an agonizingly slow pace, drawing whimpered pleas for _more_ and _faster_ from Ray, making his back arch and his legs tremble.

“Ryan… Ryan please…” Ray panted, pulling away from the slow kiss, jerking his hips to try and speed up the motion of the hand on him. Rather than speed up, Ryan moved his hand away, replacing his lips on Ray’s mouth with his fingers. The Puerto Rican parted his lips, taking the digits into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. He looked up into Ryan’s eyes, pinned in place by that icy blue gaze far more than by the body above him, helpless but to do whatever it took to please the older man. Whatever it took to earn himself the pleasure that his body was craving. The fingers pumped slowly in and out of his mouth, growing wet with saliva, simulating what was to come. Finally, Ryan pulled them free, quickly placing his hand back between Ray’s legs, two fingers prodding his entrance, pressing slowly into him.

He arched and hissed, the intrusion somewhat painful, faster than he was used to. Rather than slow down, Ryan scissored his fingers, stretching the man below him open. His other hand closed over Ray’s throat, squeezing and cutting off his whimpers of discomfort. “I warned you I wasn’t going to be gentle.”

Blue eyes carefully traced the flushed face below him as his fingers moved in and out, the pressure of his hand constricting but not life-threatening. He could feel Ray’s body heaving for air below him, see the slow build of panic in his eyes as oxygen became harder to come by. He released his hand abruptly, pulling his fingers out of the smaller man at the same time, nails scraping down his chest and thighs as Ray heaved in a full breath and let it out in a shaky moan. Fresh red scratches joined the old marks on his torso and left damning evidence on the insides of his thighs. Judging by the red ring around his throat, it was likely that there would be more evidence of what had happened when Ryan was done. He smiled. He liked that.

“You want me to fuck you?” The brunette questioned, closing his hands around the younger man’s thighs, spreading his legs apart and squeezing bruisingly. “You want me to take you like a cheap whore? I’ll mark you up and everyone will know that you gave yourself to me, that you bent over and spread yourself open. Everyone will know that you wanted to be fucked by a psychopath.”

Ray cried out as nails dug into his skin, leaving small crescent-shaped indentations. “Fuck, Ryan, yes… please, do it, fuck me, treat me like I’m just some… some cheat slut…” He panted out, trapped hands flexing against the small of his back, eyes rolling into the back of his head as a finger, this time gentle, traced along his length.

Ryan was achingly hard just from watching the way the Puerto Rican reacted to his touches, the cries and the way his eyes had gone distant and glassy when he’d been choked. He scooted forward slightly, moving Ray’s legs around his waist, pressing against his entrance.

“Ryan… Ryan…” Ray was saying his name again and again, begging him, asking him… sounding confused.

Shaking his head and ready to thrust forward, Ryan frowned as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. He looked backwards, annoyed by the intrusion, ready to rip out the interloper’s throat with his teeth. No one was there and he turned back around, frowning to see that Ray had disappeared from below him.

“Ryan.” Ray’s voice came again, the gentle shake of his shoulder. The brunette opened his eyes, groaning softly at the dim light of the cabin’s main room.

“What, Ray?” He muttered, pushing the younger man away and sitting up. His book tumbled to the floor, the page that it had been lying open to on his chest lost.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you. Want some dinner?” Ray smiled and Ryan glanced down at his watch, frowning.

“Dinner sounds good.” He agreed after a moment, standing up and lightly running his fingertips over the younger man’s scalp for just a moment. The fragments of his dream were already fading, something about Ray… it wasn’t important.

What was important was the relaxation that took over every inch of him, the ease with which he moved around the kitchen. Ryan had to give credit where it was due, Geoff knew when to send him on a vacation. And having Ray along wasn’t such a bad thing, really.


End file.
